Tendrils of Darkness
by SamuraiWolf94
Summary: Jackie woke up in a misterious island. What place is this? Why doesn't he remember of how he got here and what is his mission? And what is this thing chasing, hunting him...? And visiting his most secret dreams?
1. Tendrils in the Dark

" _Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!"_

What was that voice echoing in his head? Jackie woke up with the feeling of the cold and salty water in his face, couching as he expelled the water from his lungs and closed his eyes hard, feeling a massive headache hit him like a truck. Seconds later the water hit him again and Jackie groaned as he shook his head and pushed himself up, sitting down and shaking his head as he moved one hand with wet sand to his hair.

"What the hell...?" He muttered to himself, leaning and holding his head with both hands.

" _Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jac..._ "

" _WHAT_?" He shouted, shaking his head and watching the two eel like heads of darkness in front of his face, just inches away and staring at his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

" _Plane crashed! Remember_?" Said the head in the left.

"No..." Jackie closed his eyes, trying to remember but it was all a blur now. "Where are we, anyway?" He asked before stand up, looking around and checking quickly for any weapons he had despite the Darkness and found nothing. Typical.

" _Somewhere._ " Said the right head.

" _Between realms._ " Continued the other, laughing.

" _Forever lost._ " Replied the right one again, which made Jackie roll his eyes as he stopped and looked at the beach behind him.

"No, we are not lost. We are still on Earth." He pointed up, watching the North star. "We just don't know the right directions." He said before go back walking towards the forest ahead, hearing the many thoughts of the Darkness echoing in his head before close them away and ignore the two mouths... for now.

Jackie walked for what seemed to be a couple hours before stop and lean against a tree, breathing heavier before grip one rib as the left head -which he had named Elg after so much time being bored- slowly swirled around his neck and the right one -now named Sol- wrapped around his waist.

" _Jackie... what's wrong, Jackie! Feeling dizzy?_ " Elg asked with a smirk.

"What...?" Jackie staggered and fell to his knee as Sol hissed low.

" _We can't stay here, Jackie-boy! You can't feel it because you were drugged but there's other type of darkness in this island! Come one! Stand up!_ " Ordered.

" _No... let it stay._ " Elg laughed while coiling around Sol, letting its dark and black slimed covered tongue lick Jackie's face. " _This can be fun._ "

" _Yet, we shouldn't..._ " Sol comment before open his mouth as he switched sides with Elg and licked Jackie's other cheek and neck, letting his tongue even move around his ear's entrance. " _Listen to what's around you, Jackie-boy..._ "

Jackie squirmed at the licks, forcing himself to focus. For a couple seconds he heard nothing than his breathing until a sound in a bush not too far from him awakened his attention. Spinning over his feet and turning around, Jackie stood up and moved his hands instinctively to the guns he was missing, cursing himself before point both hands at it.

Like one, Elg and Sol dashed forward, obeying to him and piercing through the tree to the thing hiding. Jackie got a glimpse of the dark form dodging his attack and fly past him. From the pool of what seemed a black goo raised a raven-like creature, the claws digging into the floor as he quickly crawled out the goo as this seemed to follow him and take the shape of his cape.

The dark figure lunged at him and Jackie jumped back, quickly raising one arm to block the sided punch to his face and attacking quickly enough. His left fist passed through the goo, which wrapped around him and covered his body and clothes with it. Jackie's eyes opened wide as the oil like substance entered his mouth and the two tentacles struggled and growled as they tried to free him and prevent themselves from the same end.

A swirl of darkness wrapped around him like a tornado and Jackie felt a crushing weight end as he could breathe again. Once again the pool of goo splashed against the ground and the creature's eyes glared at him as left and jumped to a tree, grabbing hold on a branch moments before vanish into the darkness around them.

" _You okay, lad?_ " Asked Elg as Jackie coughed the rest of the goo substance and desperate breathed for air.

"Y-yes..." He coughed and stood up. "What... was _that..._ thing...?" He asked before glance around, keeping his guard up.

" _What we had come to find._ " Sol replied as he glanced behind him.

Jackie' senses were working better now after the rush of adrenaline and he ducked as the thing lunged at him once more and the two tentacles hit him straight in the chest. Like the punch, the two tendrils of Darkness hit nothing but a mass of goo that seemed to gain live and once more wrapped around them, but this time Jackie was ready and quickly jumped to the side as Elg and Sol retreated and the two opponents walked in circle.

"What are you?" He asked and the creature dashed and jumped from side to side, trying to distract him as it lunged at him once more with claws and peak wide open like if to tear him apart. " _NOW!_ " He shouted as he jumped over it, spinning in mid air while Sol swallowed the whole thing at once and in less than a second Elg spitted with the speed of a missile.

The ground shaken as the creature was projected against the base of a tree and goo splashed everywhere. However this time, the goo simple sink into the soil and vanished.

"Can you feel it?" Jackie asked as Elg shake his head and Sol just hissed and growled.

" _Damn you! That things tasted awful! Next time you swallow it!_ " Sol growled at Elg who replied about he also tasting it as he was the one spitting it.

"Anyway, we shouldn't stay here." Despite all, that stole a smirk from Jackie who returned the march, now keeping a sharper eye around his surroundings. It only took another hour, however, until the tired and sleep slowly taking over his body and Jackie stopped under a tree, breathing slowly and spitting a couple times, trying to get rid of the taste still in his mouth.

" _You should rest_." Sol said.

" _We are all tired. Night._ " Elg replied as he imitated a yawn and faded like smoke, along side Sol.

'Alone' once more, Jackie leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, trying to relax before take a deep breathe and slowly lay down, curling up under the tree. If that thing was to return he knew he would feel it before it even got closer... or at least hoped so.

The hours spent and the night grew older. And with the night, came with what every children fears... their worst nightmares and darkness. Not the Darkness living inside Jackie, but the offspring of it and that corrupted/lurked around the world. One that wasn't easy to defeat, no matter what...

Jackie was sleeping peaceful as he felt something around him. He fell and landed hard in what seemed an altar surrounded by darkness and shadows, living things moving around him and yet hidden from his sight or senses. All the could do was hear them whisper and mutter.

"Hello?" He asked, standing up as he noticed his guns where they belonged and pulled them out, trying to summon the Darkness but it seemed pointless. "Who's there?" He asked, trying again and breathing faster he felt it lock inside him. Something moved behind him and Jackie turned quick enough, shooting the shadows and hearing the laughter echoing in the infinite of the void he was in.

" _Jackie Estacado_!" The Darkness called and he gazed at a whirlwind of a dark, purple and redish aura before he felt the air become heavier and dropped his guns as the form he faced formed in front of him. " _I had been waiting for you_..." It said.

"...Who are you?" Jackie asked, feeling trouble breathing like when the goo entered his mouth.

" _I'm the one who created the Darkness. I'm their Father!_ " He spoke and Jackie got one of the guns, raising in time to shoot a storm of bullets as the _thing_ lunged at him. Jackie lost conscious and his mind wandered in the Darkness!

As he slept, the creature watched over him and moved one arm onto his body, the goo like if melting and dripping as the once solid substance shape-shifted and wrapped around Jackie's body, sliding down under his clothes and making its way towards his mouth. The goo swirled around itself before push past his lips and Jackie gagged lightly, a muffled moan escaping his throat.

Jack shivered, feeling the Darkness invade him, imagining Elg's tongue lapping around his and exploring his mouth as it took control. Inside his mind, Jackie woke up restrained and naked in the void, but the Darkness' eyes could see everything and not even the absence. He felt the long and squishy tongue slide into his throat and instinctively contract his muscles, gagging as he tried to deny passage while a couple tendrils wrapped and vibrated around his cock.

Slowly, the tendril inside his mouth licked and caressed his throat's muscles, helping him to relax as Jackie wrestled it with his tongue before start sucking and allowing it to throat penetrate him. For how long had been craved _this_?

" _Naughty! Naughty! Naughty! Naughty!_ " It was Elg's voice.

" _Jackie-boy... for how long you wished this?_ " Sol asked aswell and Jackie opened his eyes before watching the two eel heads dive into his crotch and suck at his cock as one, causing him to moan more and arch his back, squirming against his restrains before make violent gagging sounds as he felt the darkness slide down his throat, all the way to his stomach.

" _We are what we eat!_ " What voice was that?Jackie didn't remembered...

The thing looked at him emotionless as it moved the good into Jackie's throbbing member and Jackie felt a pair of tongues wrap around his twitching and hardening member as the Darkness sucked on him like one and swirled its tongues around his cock, vibrating and even caressing his urethra as one of the tongues tried to get in, causing Jackie's body to convulse like never before.

Sol's head moved around and shifted his tongue to push into Jackie's bottom's entrance and the man moaned more trashing against his restrains as the pressure build inside him, however unable to get close to release. And the long and slim cock now throat fucking was keeping him unable to think straight and organize his thoughts.

.

 _Deep inside him, the Darkness squirmed and stuggled, trying to open the gates shut around them. They had felt the strange presence of the thing they fought the moment Jackie fell asleep but before they could had done anything to warn him, it was already too late! And they all had swallow it._

 _._

Jackie felt his cock growing and body become hotter, already sweating from the abuse his body was receiving as Elg sucked hard like vacuum onto his cock as his tongue was skilful twirling around his member like he never imagined it would be possible and vibrating in a different rhythm than the shadow tendril thrusting into his urethra and lapping against every inch of how deep it was going -Jackie didn't even knew, the pleasure too much for him to understand and realize any details by now-.

Meanwhile Sol pushed and thrusted his tongue in a different rhythm from the tendril inside Jackie's main orifice, lavishing and lapping against his inner walls while squirming like a snake, soon hitting his prostate and seemed to try to push it deeper into his body. For a 'tongue', it surely could thrust harder than any finger or cock -vibrator- Jackie ever had inside him and it was slowly bringing him over the edge.

His body squirming, the bulge in his throat moving up and down as Jackie obediently sucked just as good like Elg was sucking him -better than even a moist, needy and hot cunt with a vice grip around his cock could please him- the tendril inside his urethra making the pressure on his cock make it throb as it tried to go even harder and the tongue-cock inside his forbidden hole was too much.

His cock twitched and relief took over Jackie's body as his orgasm hit him. Withing six seconds, his cock shoot two massive loads of hot fertile seem and, as the time he came, he felt his own cum slide down his throat and falling onto his stomach, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head with that lust and blissful cycle.

" _We are what we eat!_ " The voice echoed in his mind once more and the Darkness and tendrils pleasuring and restraining him just faded, living him with an empty impression. And so he dazed off into his mind and the gates locking the Darkness were free once more.

Elg and Sol rushed through Jackie's mind, chasing the invader but this was long gone. All was left was Jackie's naked body covered with his own seed.

The last strain of goo moved away from Jackie's clothes and fused/linked to the boot of the creature standing watch over him. The faceless hooded creature opened his peak and a couple tendrils swirled and cleaned the residues of a Jackie's semen before vanish into the creature's mouth once more.

" _You are the_ chosen _!_ " The creature said and vanished like smoke in the wind.


	2. Chased

Jackie woke up the next morning, groaning and moaning lightly as he felt his headache returning, stronger than before. It took him a while to realize his pants were wet and his cock and boxers were covered with his cum.

"What... happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes before sit down and look at the stain in his pants.

" _Jackie! Jackie-boy!_ _Jackie! Jackie-boy!_ _Jackie! Jackie-boy!_ _Jackie! Jackie-boy!_ " Elg and Sol' voices echoed in his head and he shook he slowly stood up, leaning to the tree and breathing heavier.

"I'm here! What. Happened?" He asked, not understanding the reasons and events that made him cum last night and not even remember.

" _Intruder!_ " Elg said.

" _Invader!_ " Replied Sol.

"Where? When?" Jackie inquired while licking his lips. His mouth was dry, he didn't eat or drink anything upon his arriving to the island. And yet, he felt his throat was wet and a strange but familiar taste was all over his mouth and tongue.

" _Yesterday!"_ Sol informed.

" _In our mind! It locked us away!_ " Elg shouted with angry.

"Did you find it?" His breathing became faster as he moved away from the tree and into the middle of the path, looking around as he tried to understand exactly what was happening and the things he had and was experiencing.

" _No! But we know what it was._ " Sol nod continued. " _The goo! It affected us... drugged us!_ "

"So that _thing_ is the responsible?" Jackie understood, eyes opening as he had a glimpse of his encounter with it. "I-I... I saw it!" He muttered.

" _Where? TELL US!_ " Elg ordered, his voice and thoughts filled with anger and wrath.

"Yesterday... In my... dream." Jackie shook his head and spit, looking around once more as he kept his guard high. "It attacked me! I lost conscience but... I remember what it said." He looked at the palm of his hand and closed it. "It said it was your Father!"

" _LIES!_ " The two shouted and the Darkness wrapped around him, each of the heads facing and staring at his eyes with anger.

" _We have no Father!_ " Elg said.

" _We are our own Father!_ " Sol added.

"It locked you away, didn't you? Something is, but not Light!" Jackie insisted before start walking. "We have to continue. Can't stay here forever and I'm starving."

Elg hissed as Sol growled before the two fade like smoke. Jackie kept walking until he stopped near a watercourse and knelt, cupping his cheeks and washing his face and neck while gulping and drinking the water eagerly. The water was fresh and pure and Jackie never had tasted such a refreshing water, washing his face, head, hands and arms to refresh himself.

He still needed to find food and so he followed the course, hope now burning more as he thought that where it was water would also be fruit. And along the path, Jackie wasn't disappointed by his choice and luck, finding eatable berries among the way and being able to sate some of his hunger. Truth was, he had faced much worst than that.

Jackie walked the whole day, making only short breaks to rest for an hour and eating some of the exotic and strange fruits growing in the region. It surely seemed okay to eat and so far, none of them showed signs of being poisoned, so he kept two peach-like fruits into his coat's pockets for later and continued his journey.

As the night replaced the day, Elg and Sol appeared once more, making low hissing sounds as they looked at the darkness and shadows all around them. Once again, there was no moonlight visible in the clouded sky and the few beams of light passing by wasn't enough to shine much. But fortunately for Jackie, he had an excellent night vision.

" _Jackieeee..._ " Elg called, opening his mouth lightly.

"I know." Jackie whispered.

" _Duck!_ " Sol ordered as Jackie did as he was ordered perfectly, avoiding the creature that lunged at him and quickly placing both hands on the ground as he lifted his body and kicked the aggressor away, spinning over them with ease as he quickly stood crouched and stared at him fall and roll around quickly, screaming loudly as tendrils of darkness danced inside its peak.

"ARGH!" Jackie fell to one knee as he pressed his ears, feeling his eardrums bleed. Even the Darkness was affected as it hissed and its form almost disappeared.

Soon the scream stopped it lunged at him, easily avoiding and cutting through the Darkness before stood right in front of Jackie and kick him under the chin with the boot. Jackie gasped and spit blood, feeling his world spin as he flew back and hit the ground hard.

" _Focus!_ " Elg ordered angrily.

"Shut up!" Jackie said, glancing at the creature as it jumped at him and rolled around while the Darkness did its job. Sol dashed forward and pierced a tree while swallowing the wood as Elg spit it the next instant and hit the creature right in the head.

With the few seconds he gained, Jackie stood up and backed away, moving around his enemy and quickly exchanging a quick session of punches and kicks, reading each other's mind and movements in that dangerous cat and mouse game. Jackie kept his mouth tight shut, inhaling deeply by the nose as the two traded hits until his left hand closed onto the creature's right fist and, taking advantage of the action, pulled him closer while spinning to stand face to face and unbalance it.

Elg lunge at the creature's chest and Sol bite down onto its head the moment Jackie looked at the creature's dark orbs where the eyes were supposed to be. However, like before, the hits only splashed dark goo onto them.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " The three shouted as the Darkness expanded and pushed it away, keeping it from touching them this time and the creature fell behind them, grunting.

"Not this time!" Jackie said while moving both hands up.

Elg and Sol's eyes glowed as the two spitted a couple black Desert Eagle's and Jackie run to the side, trying to circle and flank the creature while greeting him with a storm of bullets. The two heads opened their maws wide and bullets of darkness joined the party as the creature backed away and was pierced more than 40 times, backing away and trying to dodge the projectiles.

"Not so cocky now?" Jackie taunted it, hearing both guns shoot their last bullets and spinning them over the fingers as he let the gun magazines fall as tendrils of darkness moved and reloaded quickly. This weren't normal bullets and no armor vest would protect from the shadow bullets.

The creature staggered and jumped behind a tree, growling before climb and jump quickly, trying to flank him while he loaded. Despite that Sol and Elg wouldn't let the target go away and before hitting the ground the creature was once again under heavy fire from Jackie's gun as well as he stepped closer quickly, shouting in rage.

" _Quickly!_ " Elg said as Sol lunged at the pool of goo but all he swallowed was dirt and soil.

" _We showed him who's the best._ " Sol said after pull back as Elg spitted and cursed about how filty the ground was.

"No... not yet." Jackie said and quickly reloaded before place the guns onto the holsters and looked around. "We have to keep going. I have a feeling this isn't over!"

The three agreed before dart int the darkness, running through the woods. It didn't took long before they feel once more the dark presence right behind them, chasing them without even slowing down. Jackie gritted his teeth together as he turned around, puling one of the guns and releasing a couple of warning shots that easily destroyed the branch they hit.

" _Keep running!_ " Sol shouted in his head.

" _We handle this!_ " Elg said as Sol lunged to the base of a tree and ripped the roots, the tree slowly falling as Elg then shoot the improvised ammo at the creature who just cut it through with its claws before continue the chase.

Jackie ran faster, not even looking behind as Sol and Elg danced around him and tried to delay and keep the creature away from him. They all knew already what it wanted... to replace the Darkness inside Jackie.

Only minutes before the sun rise they stop being chased. That thing wasn't a big fan of light either. Jackie hadn't sleep all night and he was already feeling exhausted, however only stopping after the sunrise and when the Darkness had already left. Jackie smiled at his luck after found a cave at the base of the mountain he had been running towards and just sit down, eating the fruits he caught early that morning and curling up in the darkest corner.

Jackie took a slow and deep breathe, feeling his eyes extremely heavy after all the rush and only took a few minutes of peace before he daze off, leaned to the wall and curled up while tendrils of Darkness wrapped around him slowly, like if to keep him all to itself. After all Jackie belonged to the Darkness! And nobody or anything would steal him away.

.

 _The creature growled as it returned to his lair, punching the altar's table with anger. He had underestimated the Darkness and its skills, but not again. Next time, he would get what he wanted. Luckily for him, Jackie and the Darkness were unaware of the plans already set in motion since last night. And he would have his fun tonight as well._

 _._

As Jackie slept, his dreams were now more vivid. The Darkness wasn't locked, but his mind wandered to a more darker and sinister place in his mind, once only created each time he would fell asleep in order to keep it hidden.

The same tendrils of darkness than the previous night wrapped around his body and the blank/drugged mind of Jackie smiled as he was slowly striped naked, this time those tentacles made of darkness caressing every inch of his body, stroking, nuzzling and teasing him.

" _We are what we eat!_ " The voice echoed deep into Jackie's thoughts and he remembered how delicious it had been to swallow his own seed. Yes! He was a very naughty cumdump. Chills ran up and down Jackie's body at the thought of such and he whined into his sleep, feeling his cock, mouth and asshole almost completely ignored.

For now, the tendrils only let him feel its corrupted and sinful touch.

.

"You shall be mine! _"_ _The creature said as the pool of goo onto the altar reflected Jackie's dream and let Jackie dream about a thousand tentacles snuggling him, watching as he licked his lips with need to suck at them; his cock throbbed and twitched fully hard, threatening to become even bigger; his bottom's entrance contracting and clenching with the need to hold something inside him; the heavy and fast breathing; and the fast heartbeats._

 _Soon Jackie would be his!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _For all the readers, first of all I would like to thank you for the amount of readers who already started reading this. Really hope you are liking the story so far. I know there are some minor grammar mistakes, which I inted to fix soon I'm done with this FanFic. In the next couple weeks I will be busy with my finals but I will try to upload a new chapter every 1-3 days._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! SW_**


	3. The Ritual

When Jackie woke up the next morning, unlike the previous day he woke up with a huge bulge on his pants, feeling his cock throbbing hard with desire and blushes as the Darkness started awakening inside him, making him shiver as he sighed deeply.

" _Jackieeee.._ " They called.

" _What have you done, Jackie? We are stuck in this island, trying to find a way to return and you look like a horny whore._ " Elg said teasingly and with a laughter.

" _Where were you, Jackie-boy? We couldn't find you yesterday._ " Sol said and Jackie shook his head.

"What do you mean? I was... sleeping!" He replied with a big yawn before rub his eyes and take the sleep away. "You didn't looked well. I was in the usual place." Said before stood up slowly and quickly check both his guns. "At least now I have my babies back."

" _Careful to not try fucking one of them... or you might shoot yourself._ " Elg burst out laughing as Jackie rolled his eyes and Sol just smirked mischievous.

" _We have to get going!_ "

Jackie agreed as he kept the guns and walked outside, feeling the cold and cold breeze while walking a few steps away from the cave's entrance and stared up. Guess he had a mountain to climb to find out why was he being called there. After a hour trying to find a path, Jackie finally started his ascension, climbing the wall slowly as there was no path visible and it would days to go around the mountain.

At least there the creature wouldn't attack, he thought.

Jackie climbed for what seemed hours, ignoring the tired and focusing in answer the call echoing in his mind. Soon, he reached the entrance of the cave he was looking, breathing heavier and faster as he stood on his knees and tried to regain his breathe. He felt weak and the wind was much colder here.

" _Stand up! Come on! We can't stop here!_ " Said Elg has Jackie nodded and forced himself up, quickly entering the cave and stepping into the darkness.

" _This stink at_ him _!_ " Sol said as they walked further down.

" _Good job, Jackie! We found the bastard's lair! Now to kill him.._ " Elg licked his lips as him and Sol appeared, the two hissing and growling.

"Quiet! We don't know if he's here!" Jackie said and kept walking until the followed the weak beacon of light up ahead and rushed slowly, pulling both guns from their holsters and ready to shoot in case it was needed.

Jackie's eyes and mouth opened wide as he saw the secret temple inside the mountain and looked down to the lake with goo like water. He could hear the screams of the tormented souls victim of the creature and knelt as he watched.

It seemed he had stumbling onto a some kind of ritual. Following the lake, he could see a path of goo heading up the stairs and towards the altar, vanishing into the temple. Big fires burned on the way and Jackie could smell decomposing flesh despite only skeletons were tied to the crosses along the way.

" _What is this place?_ " Sol wondered.

" _Yes... we can feel it...! It's calling us!_ " Elg nodded.

"What? What's calling you?" Jackie asked, confuse.

" _Home..._ " Sol muttered as the Darkness faded.

" _Took you long enough..._ " Jackie turned around in time to see the creature, raising both weapons at once. He called for the Darkness, but all was quiet. " _They are gone, Jackie-boy!_ " The creature said in an almost like tender voice.

"Who are you? And _don't_ call me that!" He said angrily before open fire, but this time the creature was faster and quickly avoid the bullets. In the blink of an eye the creature was right in front of him, crushing its hand around Jackie's neck and raising him while holding him over the cliff.

All the creature had to do was drop him and he would fall from more than thirty meters into rock, probably end up landing in the lake of goo. Instead the creature turned back and tossed him against one of the walls, quickly lunging at him and grabbing him by the neck before spit goo down his mouth and throat, causing Jackie to squirm and shake, his eyes rolling back as he black out.

.

Jackie woke up tied and naked onto the stone altar. Soon he understood where he was he struggled, trying to call the Darkness to help and free him... but it seemed it was impossible for him to contact it! Looking around he noticed at the pillars with fire around the altar and tried to get free from the ropes tying but without success.

Groaning and trying to think in a way out, Jackie spent the next hour fighting and trying to focus. Why wasn't the Darkness acting? It was still inside him, but unable to hear his call. Or was it even awake? He didn't knew...

" _AH! The Chosen awakes!_ " The same voice called and he turned to watch the goo covered creature step from the darkness of the Temple, walking towards him. Now that he got a closer look of the strange creature, Jackie realized that the goo was not only covering the creature's clothes but it was what formed it. The beak was not covered in slime only, but it was formed by it. The hollow orbs where the eyes were supposed to be are filled with goo. Even the claws were covered and formed by goo.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked, struggling against the ropes once more and looking at the creature leaving a trail of goo behind.

In the blink of an eye this jumped onto the altar, straddling him and clawing at his chest hard while pinning him down, causing Jackie to groan and arch his back. The creature laughed as clawed him once more, its claws going lower to his belly and leaned as tendrils of darkness moved from his opened beak. Jackie groaned in dislike as some of the goo fell onto his lips and the creature's multiple tongues trailed across his lips before invade his mouth despite his best efforts.

Jackie squirmed, breathing faster soon the goo entered and slides down his throat as the memories of his two dreams made him shiver and a moan escape his lips, rewarding the creature's attention to his body. He could feel his member already growing and the creature smirked while unzipping his pants and let a black and goo covered cock exposed, already throbbing hard.

Jackie's eyes opened wide as he gulped with bliss, which didn't pass undetected by the creature and leaned to lick at his neck/jawline junction while he traced one claw across the other side of his jawline and grinded his twitching member against his navel. The man gasped a bit before tentacles of goo come from the creature's body and swirl around his cock firmly, coiling, vibrating and clenching like a real female sex, moving along Jackie's hardening erection as he arched his back and let himself fall to the temptation.

" _Do you remember your dream?_ " The creature grinned as more of its goo tentacles moved across Jackie's torso and his several tongue twirled and vibrated against his own. Slowly one finger and claw moved down as the creature just thrusted and rubbed its throbbing cock against his belly.

Jackie's breathing become faster in expectation as the sharp claw scratched against his length and balls, making him moan as he sucked at the tentacles while twirling and sucking at the invaders in his mouth. Shivers ran up and down his spine and he remembered the dream, the reason why he had woke up wet on the first day in that cursed island.

The finger moved around his boycunt and Jackie shivered in delight as he glanced down with a deep blush, pushing the finger inside and causing him to immediately clench and moan as he tried to vice grip the finger. His cock was stroked faster and his breathing become more intense as the man let the creature use him.

The finger slowly pushed deeper as Jackie contracted his inner walls with skill and ease, like if trained to do so and Jackie moaned he pumped it faster and deeper. Meanwhile the goo tentacles squeezed his member once as a new one wrapped only the cockhead and swirled between the foreskin and the flesh, causing Jackie to moan louder and squirm more, going fully limp with the feeling of something vibrating between the skin and the cock's flesh. The bush became dark reder as he smiled at the fact of never wanting to have a cut cock.

The creature smiled as the tendrils inside Jackie's mouth became one and a long and slimy tongue swirled and sucked around his while a second one caress his throat's muscles, helping him to relax to what was going to fill his mouth pretty soon.

Jackie squirmed as his cock shooted precum under the tendril's ministrations and before he got any time to think, the creature pulled his finger away from his bottom -which caused him to whine lightly in need- and sat onto his chest gripping his hair hard before force his goo cock past his lips.

Jackie gagged for a moment at the sudden intrusion but quickly relaxed and accepted it, his moan muffled by the cock in his mouth as he sucked greedily and lapped his tongue around it, trying to even lick the urethra before the creature thrust and deepthroat him. He squirmed under the creature, eyes lightly rolling back as the feeling of his mouth being full was too much for Jackie and he bobbed his head in delight, moaning pleasantly.

For the next twenty minutes Jackie stood there, just sucking onto that long and slimy cock as it pushed down his throat until the creature let out a louder moan as its throbbing member twitched and released two hot streams of hot sperm, causing Jackie to gag at first but quickly will himself to relax and swallow as the cock pumped more of its seed at the rhythm of his thrusts and the human swallowed eagerly, almost chocking on it.

" _Good boy!_ " The creature pulled back pleased and immediately slapped Jackie's cheek with the still hard erection before pass just the cockhead between his lips for him to lick it clean, twirling his tongue skilful it. After he was done, the goo creature backed away and looked at the semen onto his belly and chuckled, moving the tendrils of darkness away before slap the other cheek. " _Bad boy! Cumming without letting me know..._ " He whispered teasingly.

Jackie could feel his mind daze blankly in the emptiness of the Void. He couldn't focus on his thoughts. All he wanted was to please the creature...

.

 _Elg and Sol woke around the same time than Jackie, but this they weren't just locked. The two tendrils of Darkness were inside a barrier and this time they wouldn't be able to come out. They could still hear and see what Jackie was doing, however unable to help him or even wake him up to reality._

.

Meanwhile the creature had licked Jackie's cock and body clean of his cum, causing him to shiver and moan softly before press the cokhead against the forbidden hole and buck his hips lightly to poke and tease him, watching the squirming reaction of his prey against the struggles.

"Please..." Jackie said in a blissful voice, his brain completely washed out.

" _Please... what?_ " The creature asked with a cocky voice as started pushing the cockhead inside but quickly backed away as Jackie moaned and gasped, already trying to grip around the intruder member probing his naughty and needy boycunt.

"Please... Master...!" Jackie said with a red blush, bucking his hips back against the member and breathing faster. His body was hot, his mind was blank, and all he wanted was to feel his unholy hole being filled by that tasty cream.

And with that, the creature thrusted and slowly begin sinking itself into his tight butthole. Jackie moans like a virgin the moment that amazing cock finally pushes inside him, making him squirm and pant with need as he clenches hard around the cock and his own jolts and throbs, getting fully hard once more.

His anal walls lock around the creature's cock like a vice of heated silk, gripping it firmly and squeezing as if already trying to wring every last drop of cum from the creature. But the creature doesn't stop there and forge on, sliding inch after inch into Jackie's bowels until it's impossible to slide any further, feeling his prostate and causing a wave of pleasure to run throught their bodies.

Jackie moans loudly, grinding as he tried to feel his deepest spot stimulated, sharing that pleasure with the creature and tongue lolling out as he breathes faster and heavier. Unable to slide more into him, the creature proceed to slowly try to extract itself -fighting every inch of the way, as his cock virgin-tight ass tries to suck it back in. Finally drawing out most of what, the creature grins before slide itself home again, slamming harder and faster into his hips until repeat the process and only pulling out to repeating this over and over again.

Jackie gasps and moans, thrusting his fleshed ass back to try and meet his hips as the creture continue to push while his inner walls start milking and squeezing. " _Ah! Do you-oh!-know what is the-yeah, yeah, fuck me like that, fuck me there!-advantage of someone-yesyesyes!-tainted by the Darkness-nngh!-For years?_ " he manages to gasp out, moaning loudly as the ropes threat to break from how hard he's struggling to get free and just hug the creature closer.

The creature grunt and hiss as abuse his insides, but manage to spare the breath to admit him he doesn't know the advantage by shaking his head, curious about what he would say.

" _The advantage is-oh! ah!-I've got used to roughness, so-ah! Ah! AH!-it's good for me, like it's good-for you!_ " Jackie lets out an excited moan of bliss as the creature tilt his hips upright while thrusting particularly hard, cock punching his prostate.

" _You like this, don't you... Jackie-boy?_ " The creature asks with a chuckle before grab hold of his hips and smack them together fast and hard, crashing their hipbones and picking up the tempo.

" _Y-you...!OHH...You're squeezing my prostate, rubbing all the parts in my ass that make my cock jump, it's so good back there... so hard, so hot!_ YES! _Fuck me!-FUCK ME!_ Fuck me like an animal in heat!" He screams, losing to desire and pleasure. _"_ _NNNGGHH-fuck me like an animal!_ " Jackie begs in a low muttering, starting to jerk his own hips, hard throbbing-swollen cock spewing precum as he mock-humps the air. Jackie was about to cum now... and so was the creature.

" _Jackie..._ " He called, the pressure building inside it.

" _Yes...?_ " Jackie called back, darkness surrounding him.

" _You're mine!_ " He said. The creature smiled as all Jackie did was nod and gasp, arching his back the moment his eyes fully rolled to the back of his head pounded his prostate even harder than before or than Jackie could ever dreamed of.

The hot and black seed filled Jackie's body, almost immediately being absorbed by his inner walls as he thrusted like a mad animal, giving the short but quick and strong canine thrusts as his spunk filled Jackie's asshole.

Jackie moaned as he was filled, his cock releasing the pressure and shooting his own cum all over him. The last thing he felt and heard before pass out was his own screams of pleasure as his insides clamped and locked around the cock inside him to prevent it from getting away.

And the creature smiled...


	4. Hope

**Author's note:**

 **Greetings my loyal readers!**

 **Forgive the delay uploading this chpater but it has been a long and busy week with my finals and truth be told, I was a bit stuuck about the ending. Anyways, here's the final chapter. Hope you enjoy! Have a nice reading and feel free to let me know whatever you like and/or dislike.**

 **SW**

.

.

.

" _Jackie..._ " The creature called and Jackie woke up excited, noticing they were like hours ago and that the creature had been fucking him in his sleep, his cock still hard. But now Jackie was on his four, untied and rear raised.

" _Nnngghhh..._ " He moaned at one particularly hard thrust, feeling the thick cockhead trying to push his prostate deeper inside and hitting his colon, causing him to squirm under the creature.

" _Glad you could wake up..._ " The creature said and only then Jackie felt the hands firmly closed around his cock, stroking it firmly while sometimes the palms of its hands rubbed his head. " _Do you like this? Being_ owned _? By your new Master?_ " It asked at his ear, the little tendrils of darkness licking around his ear's entrance and earlobe before he felt the beak on his neck, making him moan. " _I asked you a question, whore!_ "

Jackie bucked back, grinding and clamping tightly to prevent the creature from moving, his fingers digging into the altar as he squirmed with need, the pressure more than he would hold as his mind was going blank. " _Y-Yes...ah!-Ah-Own me-oh!-Mmmmm-ah-ah-ah-like the w-Ah!...Whore I am-NNGH-Master..._ " He said with a submissive voice and forcing his eyes opened, glancing at the bowl to it his cock was directed at.

The creature smiled, continuing its thrusts and crashing their hipbones together, smacking loudly while hitting Jackie's fleshy buttocks. It didn't took long for Jackie to clench and clamp down tightly around the creature's cock once it started hitting his colon hardly, making him squirm and howl in pleasure, his own cock throbbing.

" _YES! CUM FOR ME!_ " The creature commanded with one hard thrust that shook Jackie's body and mind and once more, the two released the pressure inside them like one, like if two lovers sharing the most sacred bond.

Time seemed to stop and Jackie only "woke up" when he felt the creature slide his sword from him and before he could understand what happened his body was tossed from the altar and he rolled onto the ground, gasping as he hit the stone floor with his back and watched the creature hold the bowl with his semen and smile.

" _Finally! The last ingredient!_ " It said and didn't even bothered to care about Jackie as it swiftly moved from the altar and walked down the stairs, heading towards the pool with goo.

" _JACKIE!_ " Elg and Sol's voice sounded like thunder inside Jackie's head as he suddenly woke up, gasping and sitting as he was guided by instinct and shivered as he felt the creature's goo oozing from his pucker.

"W..." Jackie tried t said, filling disgusted and the memories of what happened just returning to his mind all of sudden as he immediately leaned and puked, coughing and tried to breathe.

" _JACKIE! There's_ NO _time!_ " Said Elg.

" _We explain later!_ " Promised Sol and before he knew, the tendrils of darkness wrapped all around him, appearing from the air before an armor of Darkness cover Jackie's body and his eyes gazed onto the distracted creature reaching the base of the stairs.

A thousand thoughts crossed his mind, but all he knew was that he had to stop it at all costs. In the blink of an eye Jackie moved with swiftly and determination, the man from minutes ago gone as a warrior raised. He didn't care about anything, only in stop the creature from achieve his plan.

" **YOU!** " Jackie howled in anger as the tendrils of darkness carried him, covering the distance between the two in the blink of an eye and the creature turned in time to watch the fist with the black armor made of Darkness hit its face, breaking the beak and throwing spinning to the base of the stairs. The bowl with his sperm fell and broke and its liquid tainted the stone.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " The scream of the creature was long and loud and tendrils of goo raised from the lake and swirled around the creature, taking it into the depths of the black goo.

" _We have to stop it!_ " Ordered Sol, but Jackie was already in the chase.

"I know!" It was all he said before jump and dive into it.

Through a swirl of goo, darkness and time Jackie found himself back in the Void, like in his first dream and in the beginning. A beacon of a purplish light shined him and Jackie growled at it, instinctively raising one hand to try protect his eyes from the light and only then noticed the shadow that lay over him.

Before he could react the creature dug its fist through his defenses and Jackie felt his world spin with the powerful assault from all directions until the sixth one dislocate his jaw and an ankle hit him from up to down and Jackie bitten his tongue before feel his body fall and spin as he was sucked into the Void.

" _ **NO!**_ " Three voices shouted and the angry creature gazed over the human as the tendrils of Darkness grew and formed a new armor. Jackie relocated his jaw and spit the blood before impulse himself, like if flying through the Avoid and Abyss before stand right in front of his enemy.

What was in front of him wasn't the strange creature that had chased, fight and rape him. It was something else, a dark form which presence was almost breathe taking and even the Darkness would be lying if it didn't felt itself being suffocated by such Entity! All it was visible was huge hand like paws with sharp claws almost has big as Jackie's body and two amber devilish eyes that would make Devil himself hide in fear.

" _We are not done!_ " Said Jackie as his right fist moved in a punch too quick for anyone to block. Anyone but this _thing_... But before long the Darkness had wrapped around it, leaving him naked once more as the creature fell right into the trap as Elg and Sol took forms just as big as it.

"I said..." Jackie closed the distance and his left hook smashed into a nose. "...we are _not_ done!" His eyes shined with anger as Sol and Elg strangled the creature and Jackie's fist found his target again, and again, and again and all over again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackie shout as Elg's form wrapped around his arm while Sol just ripped a huge chunk of the creature's aura that in turned was linked with the Darkness around Jackie's arm and fist. The punch sent a shock-wave that spread through the infinite of the Void and the creature was launched int the Abyss.

An explosion called Jackie's attention has he heard the result of the wave sent in all directions hit itself and turned in time to catch the creature off guard as he flipped back and kicked the creature under the chin to send it up -or was it down- and waited. The secret behind the infinite of the Void was that it was all connected. Like a spherical portal!

This time he didn't waited and moved down to greet the Entity's face once more with another punch as Sol kept ripping and tearing pieces of its aura to feed upon while Elg connected it to Jackie as he kept the beating. But despite the huge amounts of Aura eaten, it wasn't enough and he was starting to get tired.

All too enraged with the game, Jackie joined both hands and raised them above his head, watching the form spinning towards him, unable to restore balance and cracked it skull's -or it seemed so- open. And then Jackie waited before move away just enough to clench his left hand tightly around the creatures throat to crush it -at least no mortal would survive such impact-.

"Who are you?" He asked between heavy breathing.

" _I'm... your Creator... Jackie-boy!_ " It said with the Darkness' voice and soon he soften the grip with confusion, the huge hand-paw holded his head like a toy and pushed him away. " _I AM YOUR CREATOR!_ " The creature shouted with rage and Jackie screamed and squirmed, feeling the overwhelming pressure on his skull and hopeless tried to free him self.

The creature let him go and before he had time to react, the claws pierced through him and the Darkness armor. Jackie's eyes open wide as he choked on blood and heard the screams of pain from Elg and Sol. _How was this possible?!_ Jackie fought to live to breathe, but it seemed it was no use. He could feel Life abandoning his body and the darkness fading, never to return...

" _Before Order, there was Chaos! Before Chaos, there was_ Nothing _! No Darkness or Light! I am the First! First than God!_ " It said while pulling Jackie's closer and stared at his eyes with an ear to ear smile. " _I created Darkness. And watch it grow and take over you. With your semen I could had created an army to finally destroy the world as you know it and make it at my image!_ " It said and closed his hand-paw, causing Jackie to shout and scream in pure agony as he felt the claws moving inside him like if to rip his heart from the inside. " _Guess blood will have to do._ "

"..." Jackie tried to speak but he couldn't.

" _Why?_ " The Entity laughed. " _Because I'm tired of Balance and this unbreakable Law that brings balance to everything. You can say I'm what's left from the Nothing and that's why I wish to destroy_ Everything _..._ " He whispered the last word and slowly pulled its claws away.

Jackie felt the spark of life leaving him. Elg and Sol were gone! It was over...

" _Dad_..." A melodic and soft voice called fro somewhere and he opened his eyes. " _You are not alone, Dad!_ " Dad? " _Hope never dies!_ " Said Hope and Jackie saw her. His daughter. His flesh and blood.

" **It can't be... NOOOOOOOOO!** " The creature attacked as Jackie looked at him with an emotionless look and he raised one hand, stopping the creature an inch away from him.

"Yes!" Jackie smirked as he felt a fire for life burning inside him and a new source of power run through his veins. "I am not alone!"

The creature screamed loud enough to make anyone mad and crazy, but Jackie seemed to not be able to hear it and closed his hand and the Entity disappeared.

" _Something_ is always stronger than _Nothing_." He said before follow the beacon of Hope.

Jackie gasped for air as he raised himself from the lake of goo, trying to exit and fighting against the slimy substance tying to keep him locked and drag him down.

"Jackie!" He knew that voice and looked up with a weak smile as Sara pulled him away and looked down at him with a mischievous smile. "What would you be without me?" She asked in a teasingly voice.

The man smiled and just closed his eyes, too weak to reply and dazzing off.

.

.

.

" _Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!"_

" _Jackie..._ " Elg called.

" _Wake up, Jackie-boy..._ " Sol said and Jackie opened his eyes.

He was in an helicopter. Sara was guiding it and he gazed at Hope, right in front of him.

"I sensed you Dad! I knew you were in danger." She said with a tender and lovely voice that made Jackie almost tear up in that moment and hug her.

"I know... Daddy knows, Hope. You saved me!" He said with a honest and weak smile, glancing over at Sara before look at their daughter and kiss her forehead. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Daddy." She whispered in that angelical voice before hug him.

Jackie smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the hug and that Dad and daughter moment. Finally, all was at peace. He could rest now.

" _Naughty Jackie..._ " Sol chuckles.

" _We know what you did..._ " Elg added with a laughter.

And Jackie blushed, knowing the moment he was alone he would be fucked like he always wanted.


End file.
